1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to an electronic device enclosure having a cable holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
A front plate of an electronic device, such as a computer, often presents an array of sockets for connecting to a plurality of peripheral components, such as an earphone, a keyboard, and a mouse. Many signal cables are connected behind the array of sockets in the interior of the enclosure, to a motherboard or a circuit board. However, loose or irregularly placed cables may interfere with electronic components or be damaged by the components in the electronic device enclosure over a period of time.